


Give It Up

by Ipodsandstars



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipodsandstars/pseuds/Ipodsandstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 months after being with Darcy, he ends the relationship out of fear of hurting her and then he is forced to go to the annual SHEILD party on New Year's Eve by Tony and it depresses him even more… Cue the unexpected! One-shot/ songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give It Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on Fanfiction.net, if you want to find me I'm DarcyBanner XD

It breaks his heart when he breaks up with Darcy and she stares at him in disbelief. He knows he’s just doing it to protect her – he’s scared of letting The Other Guy break her so for the next few weeks he locks himself in a separate lab from Tony and away from everybody else and completely cuts himself off from the world again, trying to get over the guilt and heartache which he knows will take a while…  
So when Tony breaks into his lab just a few hours before the annual New Year’s Eve party held in a private, barred off section of New York Bruce really isn’t that all surprised but still tries to make up an excuse not to go.  
“Oh no pal. You are coming whether you like it or not, Fury’s orders man.” Tony argued, giving him a stare down of a lifetime and Bruce couldn’t tell if the playboy and genius were lying or not. It took half an hour of persuasion from Tony for Bruce to cave in and soon he was getting advice from Tony on what to wear.  
About an hour later at the party…  
“I keep telling you guys that this is an extremely bad idea, I’m not good with crowds and people!” Bruce moaned as he was passed a glass of water by Clint as they sat at a table on the other side of the room by a raised stage, the DJ was talking to Natasha who said something to him before disappearing backstage and Bruce looked confused before turning his attention back to Tony. All of the men were wearing Tuxedos but Tony had spilt stuff over his, to nobody’s surprise. Bruce’s eyes wandered around the room and he found Jane at the bar talking to Maria but he couldn’t find Darcy which was strange, she usually liked parties like this.  
“Relax buddy, enjoy the moment!” Tony said, interrupting his thoughts and obviously not giving a damn at this moment in time about Bruce’s Other Guy plus his issues and then he turned and carried on downing drink after drink with Thor.  
Clint smirked to himself and twitched nervously, grinning at the men and Bruce honest to god thought Tony had given Clint drugs as some sort of prank but then the DJ walked into the middle of the stage with a microphone and cleared his voice so everyone in the room fell silent and listened to him.  
“We have a very special performance tonight to kick off the celebrations before we enter the New Year. Singing an original song that she wrote herself, please give it up for a very special guest…“  
The men could see a cloaked figure enter onto the stage through a side door and Natasha poked her head round, grinning at Clint and disappearing again. Bruce found it odd, if it wasn’t Natasha or Jane then who was it?  
The DJ rushed off the stage as the music started, the beat was kind of like R n B and Bruce just stared down at the glass of water before getting up and decided to go back to the tower. He made it to the door before he heard voices calling after him and he tried to ignore them… and then…  
Watching Bruce start to leave, the cloaked person ripped off their disguise to reveal curly locks and a red figure-hugging dress that really suited them and they started to sing.

Someday I'll let you in  
Treat you right  
Drive you outta your mind  
Oooh

Bruce whipped his head round in shock. It WAS her, it was Darcy. He couldn’t move, his heart was racing and he was trying to control his breathing. The entire room was looking at him and Darcy and Bruce was speechless, Darcy carried on singing, beginning to dance as she sang and Bruce felt his heart enter his mouth, she looked stunning.

You never met a chick like me  
Burn so bright  
I'm gonna make you blind

Always want what you can't have  
Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted  
Make you feel good  
As I whip you  
Into shape, ya boy  
Let's get it started!

Give it up  
You can't win  
‘Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby

Darcy jumped off the stage in her dress and heels and she walked closer to Bruce, Natasha entered onto the stage to provide the backup vocals for the next part and Darcy never once let Bruce leave her sight and she was so close to him now, Bruce had to contain himself as she sang.

So stop trying to walk away  
No you won't ever leave me behind  
(Noooo)  
You better believe that I'm here to stay  
(That's right)  
Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine  
(Ooooohh)

Darcy turned on her heels and joined Natasha back on the stage, dancing and Bruce could hear the boys go wild and the agents clapping along in time to the music. She was singing for HIM, for their relationship and he’d never had anything like that done for him before, he was shocked. Both Natasha and Darcy were singing now and they both loved every moment.  
Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up

A oooh yeaaah  
Ah oooho heeey  
Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah

Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby, baby  
Come a little closer  
Come a little closer  
Baby  
If you are my baby  
Then I'll make you crazy tonight

Look at me boy  
'Cause I got you  
Where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting?  
Wanna shake you  
When I break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cause now I'm driving

Darcy and Natasha walked to the edge of the stage now, giving the performance everything they had and Bruce could see Darcy was holding back tears as she sang now.

Give it up  
You can't win  
‘Cause I know where you've been  
Such a shame  
You don't put up a fight  
That's a game that we play  
At the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up  
Ohhhh YEAH!

The whole place erupted into cheers as they finished and Darcy faced Natasha, smiling and panting out of breath as relief swept over her and she let the tears fully flow now, Natasha did the only thing she could and held her in her arms, hugging her and they bowed before Natasha led Darcy back stage and Jane ran across the room to follow them, she never once looked at Bruce.

Backstage…  
Darcy collapsed onto a chair, sobbing into Jane’s arms as she joined them and Jane tried to shush Darcy who just cried harder.  
“That was amazing Darcy.” Jane said reassuringly, looking up at Natasha who passed her a wipe to give to Darcy,  
“I know Jane, It’s just I love Bruce so much and I don’t want to lose him, I was a fool-“ she wiped her eyes and looked into the mirror, bawling harder.  
Jane had never seen Darcy in such a state before and she gave her a glass of water and drank it before looking down at the floor, completely lost.  
“What do I do Jane? I was a fool –“  
Jane went to answer but a voice interrupted them.  
“You weren’t the fool Darcy, I was.”  
Natasha and Jane whipped their heads round and found Bruce standing in the doorway. Darcy looked up and whimpered slightly and Natasha and Jane left them alone to sort their problems. Jane closed the door behind her as she left and Bruce turned back to Darcy who was still sat in the middle of the room.  
“Hi.” Darcy managed to croak through her tears.  
Bruce walked over to her, kneeling down to her height on the chair.  
“Darcy…” Bruce began, looking at her with regret and it pained him to see her like this. He ran her hand through her hair and she looked at him with a small smile forming at the edges of her mouth. “I’m so sorry Darcy, I was such a fool. I didn’t want to hurt you- in more ways than one and…”  
“Bruce I love you, I understand you have issues and it broke my heart when you called the relationship off. I know how insecure you are and I will always be here for you, we all are. I love you so much.”  
Bruce wiped away fresh tears flowing down Darcy’s face and she tried to turn away but he held her in place.  
“You shouldn’t see me like this Bruce, I didn’t want you to-“  
“All of this is my fault Darcy, I’m so sorry…Could we start again, please?” He asked her.  
Darcy smiled through her tears and as his lips met hers, both their hearts pounding in their chests she whispered  
“I thought you’d never ask.”  
She wrapped her arms around him and her tears turned from sad ones into happy ones and Bruce knew he had found the one.

**Author's Note:**

> : Song is Give It Up from the Nickelodeon show Victorious and I am a complete sucker for the Darcy/Bruce shipping, as you can tell. Hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
